The polymerase chain reaction (PCR) is a technique that amplifies a polynucleotide sequence each time a temperature changing cycle is completed. See for example, PCR: A Practical Approach, by M. J. McPherson, et al., IRL Press (1991), PCR Protocols: A Guide to Methods and Applications, by Innis, et al., Academic Press (1990), and PCR Technology: Principals and Applications for DNA Amplification, H. A. Erlich, Stockton Press (1989). PCR is also described in many patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,195; 4,683,202; 4,800,159; 4,965,188; 4,889,818; 5,075,216; 5,079,352; 5,104,792; 5,023,171; 5,091,310; and 5,066,584.
In many applications, PCR involves denaturing a polynucleotide of interest (“template”), followed by annealing a desired primer oligonucleotide (“primer”) to the denatured template. After annealing, a polymerase catalyzes synthesis of a new polynucleotide strand that incorporates and extends the primer. This series of steps: denaturation, primer annealing, and primer extension, constitutes a single PCR cycle. These steps are repeated many times during PCR amplification.
As cycles are repeated, the amount of newly synthesized polynucleotide increases geometrically. In many embodiments, primers are selected in pairs that can anneal to opposite strands of a given double-stranded polynucleotide. In this case, the region between the two annealing sites can be amplified.
There is a need to vary the temperature of the reaction mixture during a multi-cycle PCR experiment. For example, denaturation of DNA typically takes place at about 90° C. to about 98° C. or a higher temperature, annealing a primer to the denatured DNA is typically performed at about 45° C. to about 65° C., and the step of extending the annealed primers with a polymerase is typically performed at about 65° C. to about 75° C. These temperature steps must be repeated, sequentially, for PCR to progress optimally.
To satisfy this need, a variety of commercially available devices has been developed for performing PCR. A significant component of many devices is a thermal “cycler” in which one or more temperature controlled elements (sometimes called “heat blocks”) hold the PCR sample. The temperature of the heat block is varied over a time period to support the thermal cycling. Unfortunately, these devices suffer from significant shortcomings.
For example, most of the devices are large, cumbersome, and typically expensive. Large amounts of electric power are usually required to heat and cool the heat block to support the thermal cycling. Users often need extensive training. Accordingly, these devices are generally not suitable for field use.
Attempts to overcome these problems have not been entirely successful. For instance, one attempt involved use of multiple temperature controlled heat blocks in which each block is kept at a desired temperature and sample is moved between heat blocks. However, these devices suffer from other drawbacks such as the need for complicated machinery to move the sample between different heat blocks and the need to heat or cool one or a few heat blocks at a time.
There have been some efforts to use thermal convection in some PCR processes. See Krishnan, M. et al. (2002) Science 298: 793; Wheeler, E. K. (2004)Anal. Chem. 76: 4011-4016; Braun, D. (2004) Modern Physics Letters 18: 775-784; and WO02/072267. However, none of these attempts has produced a thermal convection PCR device that is compact, portable, more affordable and with a less significant need for electric power. Moreover, such thermal convection devices often suffer from low PCR amplification efficiency and limitation in the size of amplicon.